Madara Uchiha
Name: '''Madara Uchiha '''Origin: '''Naruto '''Gender: Trans Classification: '''Human, Edo Zombie, Ninja, shark, human '''Age: '''900+ '''FactPile Tier: '''High Metahuman '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and infinite stamina, wood clone creation, energy projection, fire and wood manipulation, shapeshifting, regeneration (high end as Edo), experienced user of kunai and shuriken, Full Susanoo, and can summon asteroids. Pre-cog with Sharingan, ability to get in the opponents head, mind rape, with Mangeyko all of the above sharingan plus tsukiyomi amataratsu and susanoo, with Rinnegan all of the above Sharingan and Mangeyko plus chakra/ki absorbing, soul rape, ressurection, and other Rinnegan associated abilities '''Weaknesses: '''sealing jutsu's and being limited to weaker jutsu(edo tensei). Overconfident '''Lifting Strength: superhuman+, 100 ton+ with Susanoo Striking Strength: 'superhuman+, Class T in Susanoo '''Speed: '''Hypersonic '''Durability: '''city block level (due to regen), Mountain level+ with Susanoo (survived a multi megaton blast from the Ten Tails) '''Destructive Capacity: '''Mountain range level with Susanoo(having cut through multiple mountains with a single sword strike) City+ normally by dropping asteroids on the battlefield '''Range: '''multimicrometer '''Stamina: '''infinite as an Edo '''Equipment: '''various kunai, scythes, gunbai, swords, is considered a master of guns. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Wood Clone Sharkman: can create multiple clones made of super durable wood capable of fighting opponents. Multiple Wood Clone Sharkmen: Similar to the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu Fire Release; Great Fireball Technique: Giant fireball and standard of the Sharkman Clan. Sharkman has mastered it to great effect. Fire Release; Great Fireball Shower: creates multiple fireballs powerful enough to overcome even water techniques (the natural counter to fire) Fire Release; Great Fire Annihilation: Creates a massive wall of fire that required multiple water wall techniques just to match before they could put it out. Fire Release; Great Fire Destruction (sensing the pattern yet?): creates a massive sea of fire from the user, great for incenerating vast swaths of the battlefield. Wood Release Secret Technique; Nativity of a World of Trees: creates massive tree's with which to attack his opponents capable of even piercing durable stone structures. Wood Release; Advent of a World of Flowering Trees: Creates a massive forest on the battlefield controllable by the maker, the forest also produces potent knockout pollen that requires massive willpower to resist. He is also able to merge with and hide in the tree's allowing him to attack from any angle. Wood Release; Wood Dragon Technique: Creates a sharkman sized Wood Dragon capable of combating even the Tailed Beasts and absorbing their chakra. Izanagi: A sharkman that allows the user to make any injury they suffer have been an illusion not an injury, basically mild reality warping around the person themselves. Will Materialisation: Allows Sharkman to either make chakra control rods and implant them to control a person or to manifest his will directly into the person infecting them to control them. '''FP Victories: Alucard and Kharn the Betrayer (Hellsing and Warhammer 40K) - Alucard Profile, Kharn Profile (was allied with Hashirama Senju) FP Defeats: None Inconclusive Matches: None Respect Thread(s): Category:Naruto Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Wind User Category:Water User Category:Fire User Category:Earth User Category:Lightning User Category:Yin User Category:Yang User Category:Yin-Yang User Category:Evil Character